Rotary cutting apparatus is for example known from EP-A-2 508 311.
However, when using rotary cutting apparatus, functional disorders may occur with the apparatus and/or also the apparatus may be exposed to wear. A usual reaction of the skilled person to solve this is to increase the cutting pressure of the rotary cutting apparatus in order to obtain a good cut once again until the maximum pressure is reached. When this happens, there will be no other solution than to stop the rotary cutting apparatus in order to change the broken and/or worn parts. Thus, this will mean severe consequences for both productivity and efficiency of the rotary cutting apparatus. Furthermore, the increase of cutting pressure will also shorten the lifetime of the equipment.